Gêneros Musicais - BLUES
Blues é uma forma musical vocal e/ou instrumental que se fundamenta no uso de notas tocadas ou cantadas numa frequência baixa, com fins expressivos, utilizando sempre uma estrutura repetitiva. Nos Estados Unidos surgiu a partir dos cantos de fé religiosa, chamadas spirituals e de outras formas similares, como os cânticos, gritos e canções de trabalho, cantados pelas comunidades dos escravos libertos. Suas letras, muitas vezes, incluíam sutis sugestões ou protestos contra a escravidão ou formas de escapar dela. O blues tem exercido uma grande influência na música popular ocidental, definindo e influenciando o surgimento da maioria dos estilos musicais como o jazz, rhythm and blues, rock and roll e música country,além de ska-rocksteady, soul music e influenciando também na música pop convencional e até na música erudita moderna. Os cantos religiosos (spirtuals) têm sua origem na África, onde a tradição é passada de pai para filho, no qual deu-se a ferramenta para o nascimento do BLUES pelos negros americanos, descendentes de escravos africanos, nos final do século XIX. Nos Estados Unidos da América o Blues sempre esteve profundamente ligado à cultura afro-americana, especialmente aquela oriunda do sul dos Estados Unidos (Alabama, Mississipi, Louisiana e Geórgia), dos escravos das plantações de algodão que usavam o canto, nas chamadas "worksongs", para embalar suas intermináveis e sofridas jornadas de trabalho, as quais são uma das origens dos "blues" (Blue também é a cor que sisnestesicamente significa tristeza na cultura norteamericana, por isso surgiu o termo let's sing our blues). São evidentes tanto em seu ritmo, sensual e vigoroso, quanto na simplicidade de suas poesias que basicamente tratavam de aspectos populares típicos como religião, amor, sexo, traição e trabalho. Com os escravos levados para a América do Norte no início do século XIX, a música africana se moldou no ambiente frio e doloroso da vida nas plantações de algodão. Porém o conceito de "blues" só se tornou conhecido após o término da Guerra Civil quando sua essência passou a ser como um meio de descrever o estado de espírito da população afro-americana. Era um modo mais pessoal e melancólico de expressar seus sofrimentos, angústias e tristezas. A cena, que acabou por tornar-se típica nas plantações do delta do Mississippi, era a legião de negros, trabalhando de forma desgastante, sobre o embalo dos cantos, os "blues". O BLUES DO DELTA: Há várias versões sobre aquela que é a primeira composição típica de blues, assim como seu primeiro idealizador. Diz a lenda que o autoproclamado "Pai do Blues" W. C. Handy ouviu este tipo de música pela primeira vez em 1903, quando viajava clandestinamente em um vagão de trem e observava um homem que tocava violão com um canivete.[carece de fontes] Daí teria surgido aquele que é dito como o primeiro blues da história, St. Louis Blues. Porém o mais correto a afirmar é que o blues surgiu de uma forma mais ambiental e progressiva do que uma única canção. De fato, a instrumentalização das work songs (canções de trabalho) foi o marco inicial para o surgimento do blues como estilo de música. O primeiro nome popular a surgir como músico específico de blues foi o de Charley Patton, em meados da década de 20. Posteriormente, na mesma época, surgiram nomes como de Son House, Willie Brown, Leroy Carr, Bo Carter, Sylvester Weaver, Blind Willie Johnson, Tommy Johnson entre outros. A princípio, a maioria das canções interpretadas eram cantos tradicionais como Catfish Blues e John The Revelator, canções essas que tiveram vários intérpretes e versões variadas no decorrer da história. Porém, foi na década de 30 que surgiu aquele que é talvez o nome mais influente e idolatrado do blues: Robert Johnson. Influenciado sobretudo por Son House e Willie Brown, Johnson viveu pouco tempo, cerca de 27 anos, sendo que a sua data de nascimento não é totalmente precisa. Vitimado, segundo a lenda, por um whisky envenenado pelo marido de uma de suas amantes.[carece de fontes] Gravou 29 canções apenas, entre 1936 e 1937, porém consideradas alguns dos maiores clássicos de blues de todos os tempos. No final dos anos 30 e inícios dos 40 surgiram as primeiras grandes bandas de blues, de Sonny Boy Williamson e Big Bill Broonzy. E a partir de 1942 o blues sofre sua primeira grande "revolução" interna com o soar das primeiras notas eletrificadas do lendário guitarrista T-Bone Walker. Certamente é deste nome que remonta as origens do formato consagrado do blues moderno, baseado na repetição 12 compassos da melodia base e com o solo totalmente livre do acompanhamento, (ou seja, o puro improviso) o que não ocorria até então já que o solista era na maioria dos casos também o responsável pelo parte rítmica instrumental. O que certamente tornou possível a T-Bone Walker ser o precursor do estilo clássico moderno do blues foram suas raízes no Jazz, que posteriormente imortalizariam a marca de seu Blues. Com a explosão do blues em Chicago e o advento da eletricidade na música, o blues atingiu um patamar novo, deixando de ser restrito a um pequeno grupo, para se tornar cultura popular no sul dos Estados Unidos. O BLUES DE CHICAGO: Em meados dos anos 40, começa um período intenso de migração do delta do Mississippi para Chicago, que já ocorria há alguns anos, porém de forma mais escassa. A população negra do sul dos Estados Unidos, procurando fugir da repressão e das condições precárias de vida que lá encontravam, viram em Chicago um lugar para novas oportunidades. Os músicos de Blues que, por essa época, chegavam em grande número a Chicago, encontraram a eletricidade na música, o que possibilitou uma gama enorme de novas possibilidades e os permitiu alçarem voos mais altos com sua música. Talvez o grande nome dessa nova fase tenha sido o deMuddy Waters, o primeiro a eletrificar todos os instrumentos de sua banda. Com seu blues carregado, poderoso e intenso, Muddy Waters é talvez, junto com Robert Johnson, a figura mais influente e popular do blues americano, sendo o primeiro bluesman a ter seu nome reconhecido fora dos Estados Unidos. Essa última inclusive teve seu nome baseado em uma música de Muddy Waters, Rollin' Stone. Waters compôs e/ou interpretou inúmeros clássicos máximos do blues como Baby Please Don't Go, I Can't Be Satisfied, Honey Bee e Hoochie Coochie Man, entre muitas outras. Sua importância no desenvolvimento do blues como gênero dominante no cenário mundial é tão grande que é necessário um capítulo à parte para descrever toda a sua obra. Outro grandioso nome do blues surgido nesse período foi o de Willie Dixon. Um dos poucos baixistas líder de banda do Blues, Dixon é considerado o "poeta do blues", já que suas letras se tornaram hinos da cultura bluesística. Sem dúvida é o mais importante compositor da segunda geração do blues. É dele a composição de um dos maiores clássicos, Hoochie Coochie Man, que se tornou famosa na versão de Muddy Waters. Entre outros clássicos estão You Shock Me, I Can't Quit You Baby, Little Red Hooster(composição em parceria com Howlin' Wolf), Spoonful e Back Door Man . Não menos importante foi o nome de Howlin' Wolf. Guitarrista e gaitista de origem, ficou famoso por sua voz rouca e de um blues bastanteswingado. Definiu um estilo impossível de não ser reconhecido, que influenciaria de forma marcante posteriormente músicos como Eric Clapton, Jeff Beck e Stevie Ray Vaughan. Suas parcerias com Willie Dixon renderam verdadeiras obras primas, além de composições conjuntas. Destaques para The Little Red Rooster e Howlin' For My Baby. A guitarra elétrica se tornou unanimidade absoluta no blues, nesse período, porém nenhum outro nome consagrou tanto a guitarra solo como elemento central do blues quanto B.B. King. Influenciado diretamente por T-Bone Walker, outro virtuose da guitarra solo, B.B. Kingcriou um estilo único e quase inigualável de frasear o instrumento, de forma pura e melódica como poucos conseguem. O seu vibratotornou-se marca registrada, dando aos solos de guitarra uma forma quase verbal. Sem falar de seu vocal-tenor que muitas vezes se destacava mais que o próprio instrumento. Influenciando praticamente todos os guitarristas que vieram posteriormente, é classificado, merecidamente, como o "rei do blues". De fato, blues e B.B. King hoje são termos quase inseparáveis. Inevitável não citar a figura de John Lee Hooker, que se identificaria posteriormente pelo seu Booggie, e seu estilo falado de cantar, que se tornaria sua marca registrada. Porém sua importância no blues vai muito mais além do que apenas uma vertente adjunta. Além de ter sido um dos primeiros a eletrificar a guitarra no blues, John Lee Hooker foi o precursor do Blues de Chicago, antes mesmo de Muddy Waters ganhar renome e importância ANOS 60: O BLUES BRITÂNICO Um dos momentos mais marcantes do blues foi a apresentação de Muddy Waters em Londres no início dos anos 50. Foi um marco, pois dali em diante o blues ganharia renome internacional e influenciaria o surgimento de novas vertentes musicais, especialmente o rock n' roll. Logicamente Chuck Berry é indiscutível como iniciador do modelo rock, porém sua origem é absoluta no blues, ainda mais na música de Waters1 . Mas foi o reconhecimento do blues na Inglaterra nos anos 50 que alavancaria o nascimento de uma revolução na história da música ocidental. E foi da fusão do blues, com essa nova vertente, o rock, que nasceria o gênero que marcaria em essência toda a nova geração de músicos que surgia no cenário mundial. Era o blues-rock2 . Bandas como Rolling Stones, Yardbirds e mais posteriormente Cream, Fleetwood Mac, Jeff Beck e Led Zeppelin teriam suas raízes totalmente fundadas no blues elétrico de Chicago. Talvez o grupo de maior importância no recém surgido cenário blues britânico tenha sido John Mayall and the Bluesbreakers, que além de ter grande influência no crescimento do blues dentro do país, foi a banda-alçapão de músicos que viriam a se tornar importantíssimos nesse cenário musical em ascensão, como Eric Clapton3 , que posteriormente viria a formar o Cream, Peter Green que sairia do grupo para ser líder e compositor do Fleetwood Mac, e Mick Taylor, que seria requisitado como guitarrista dos Rolling Stones. E, com o reconhecimento mundial desses músicos, os nomes clássicos do folk-blues americano como Robert Johnson, Son House, Muddy Waters, Howlin' Wolf, B.B. King e Taj Mahal passaram a ser referências diretas. Foi no Newport Folk festival de 1963 que o blues teve seu auge, com a apresentação de diversas figuras consagradas do estilo. Daí em diante praticamente todos os músicos dos mais diversos estilos provenientes do rock e blues regravaram clássicos antigos. O Led Zeppelin, em seu primeiro álbum gravou uma série de composições de Willie Dixon, porém incluindo como autoria própria, o que resultaria em uma batalha judicial, que obrigaria a banda a identificar Dixon como autor original4 . Na América, os efeitos foram diretos, e músicos como Creedence Clearwater Revival, The Doors, Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin e Jimi Hendrixdesenvolveram seus estilos próprios fundamentados nas raízes do blues. Internamente, nomes como Albert King, Freddie King e Buddy Guy, iniciaram uma mudança na sonoridade do blues, juntando elementos típicos do rock, a guitarra distorcida e pesada, com o som tradicional, o que levaria alguns puristas a rejeitarem essa nova "moda" que contrariava o purismo tradicional da música. O BLUES NOS ANOS 80: Durante os anos 70, o blues, como forma predominante de influência musical, que havia influenciado o surgimento de diversas outras tendências, ia perdendo espaço cada vez mais para os elementos eletrônicos e especialmente da era disco. Até meados dos anos 80 o blues quase inexistia como estilo musical. As aparições dos músicos clássicos de Chicago eram cada vez mais esporádicas, e a própria nova moda rejeitava a sua tendência não comercial contrastante com a fase "Dancing" dos anos 80. Porém foi com o guitarrista texano Stevie Ray Vaughan, que o blues ganhou novas forças. Virtuoso e intenso ao tocar, Vaughan trouxe à tona um estilo até então adormecido, regravando clássicos e criando uma marca própria, unindo elementos típicos do blues de Chicago de Albert King, B.B. King, Howlin' Wolf e Taj Mahal, com o virtuosismo de Jimi Hendrix. Medalhões apagados como B.B. King, Eric Clapton, Taj Mahal e outros voltavam a ser referências, e Vaughan foi o responsável por essa nova fase. Vaughan gravou quatro álbuns de estúdio, e neles estão composições que se tornaram referências ao blues e suas vertentes. Suas interpretações variavam do blues tradicional (Pride and Joy, Texas Flood), ao cool jazz (Stang's Swang, Riviera Paradise), passando por soul music (Life Without You), funk rock (Could't Stand't The Weather) e shuffle (Rude Mood). Após a sua morte prematura em 1990, o blues nunca mais teve a mesma força e influênca que teve em tempos passados, e por isso seu nome é lembrado como um verdadeiro herói na história do blues. Coincidentemente ou não, o desaparecimento gradativo do blues no cenário mundial nos anos 90, coincidiu com a queda de praticamente todas a vertentes musicais expressivas, que foram cedendo espaços a estilos comerciais voltados para a mídia e para o marketing, pouco preocupados com uma expressão artística e cultural, da música como forma de transmissão de ideias e emoções, o que levou a uma queda acentuada na qualidade artística das composições musicais nesse final de milênio. Porém numa proporção mais restrita, novos músicos de blues surgem no cenário musical americano como Keb' Mo', Corey Harris eSeasick Steve mas ainda longe de ser expressivo e significativo como outrora fora. O BLUES NO BRASIL: O gênero possui certa popularidade no Brasil, algumas das bandas de rock com maior sucesso comercial no país possuem grande influência de blues como Legião Urbana, Barão Vermelho e Velhas Virgens. Menos conhecidos mas não menos talentosos são as bandas e músicos de blues nacionais como Blues Etílicos, Celso Blues Boy, Fernando Noronha, Alex Rossi, Igor Prado, Sun Walk & Dog Brothers, Nuno Mindelis, Faiska,Solon Fishbone entre outros. O blues vem ganhando cada vez mais espaço no Brasil, com importantes festivais anuais como o Mississipi Delta Blues Festival em Caxias do Sul no Rio Grande do Sul , o Festival Jazz & Blues de Guaramiranga no Ceará , o Rio das Ostras Jazz & Blues Festival no balneário Rio das Ostras no Rio de Janeiro , o Ibitipoca Blues Festival na cidade de Lima Duarte em Minas Gerais , MS Blues Festival em Campo Grande no Mato Grosso do Sul e o Festival de Blues Internacional de Ribeirão Preto em São Paulo . FONTE: Wikipedia Categoria:Gêneros